Bad Kisser
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is a short five part story. This will be Casey and Derek with a little Max bashing in it. This story takes place during the time Casey and Max were dating.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Kisser

Part 1

Author's Note: This is just going to be in four or five parts. I am planning another multi chapter Life with Derek story also. This is rated T mainly for language and some subject issues. Thank you for reading this and to anyone who reviews.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Casey's point of view)

I was so excited to go to my first party as Max's girlfriend. Max and I have officially been going out for two months now. Besides Derek who always annoys me everything's been prefect. I decided to wear my new short purple skirt with my new hot pink tank top. Max said I looked hot in it when I tried it on at the Mall. I grabbed my jean jacket in case it got cold later and headed down stairs to wait for Max who was due any second.

It was close to eight and Max was an hour late. I called Max's cell phone but he didn't answer so I tried his house. His Mom told me that he was out with friends or at least she thought he was. I told her to have him call me. I felt ready to cry did he forget we had a date not just any date but to the big party.

I ran to Derek's room and busted in as always. "Derek I need the car." I yelled sticking my hand out. "Too bad Space Case I have a party to get to." He yelled back slapping at my hand. "Whose party are you going to?" I asked calming down some. "Jordan Asher's why?" He asked. "I need you to take me with you." I responded. "What?" Derek yelled.

"Please Derek." I begged sweetly. "Fine let's go." Derek sighed and grabbed his leather jacket. We both ran out to the car. Derek was driving as crazy as always. He had his Rock music up way too loud. I was happy when we arrived. "So where's Maxy boy?" Derek asked. "I don't I'm hoping he's here." I admitted. Derek rolled his esyes and said. "Come on let's go in."

We walked inside. The party was wild. A bunch of Hockey jocks greeted Derek as soon as we came in. I stepped out of the way. I looked around for anyone that I thought might know where Max was. Finally I saw Mark who was on the Football team with Max. "Hey Casey you're lookin fine tonight bet your lookin for our boy Max?" He questioned in a drunken voice. "Yes Mark I am looking for Max. Do you know if he's here and where he is?" I asked. "Sure he's upstairs somewhere." He answered. I sighed. I looked around to see where Derek was but he had already disappeared into the crowd so I headed upstairs.

The first room had a guy and girl making out in it. "Sorry." I mumbled as I hurried and closed the door. What was Max doing up here? He wouldn't come with another girl I mean he loves me. I quickly searched all the rooms but he wasn't in any of them. I headed back downstairs just wanting to get home already. I would just have to call Max later.

I found Derek hanging out with the Hockey guys still. "Case, look everyone its Casey." Derek yelled pulling me to him. Then he laid his head on my shoulder. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Where you been at Casey? He asked. I could tell he was really drunk I couldn't believe he had drunk so much in such a short amount of time. "Come on Derek let's get you home." I said. "Sure Case you can take me home anytime you want." Derek said smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes. It was weird he was flirting with me but he probably didn't even know who I was.

I pulled him out of the house. "Derek give me the keys." I said as we headed to the car. He shook his head no and said. "Nope you can come and get them." I rolled my eyes and reached into his pocket. I tried to pull the keys out quickly. Derek made a strange sound but let me get them out. Then he starred at me for a few mintues. Lucky for me Mark had sobered up some and helped me get Derek into the car. Mark mentioned that he had seen Max again after he saw me. He said he had told Max that I was there.

I drove home slowly. Derek spent the car ride singing. Then he passed out shortly before I pulled into our drive way. I wasn't sure how I was going to get Derek upstairs. I noticed all the nights were out. I was hoping Mom and George were already asleep. I went on into the house happy to see that no one was awake. I went up to Edwin's room. "Ed, Ed I need your help." I whispered shaking him. "Huh what's going on?" He asked in a sleepy voice. I told him about Derek and he agreed to help.

We got Derek out of the car and up to his room without waking anyone else. I thanked Edwin who hurried back to bed. I got Derek's shoes and jacket off of him. "Hmm Case you look so good tonight." Derek mumbled. I tried to get up off the bed but Derek grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me down next to him. "Derek what are you doing?" I whispered. "Max doesn't deserve you Casey." He said and then he passed out again. I got up threw a blanket over him and hurried off to my own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Kisser Part 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and the alerts they mean a lot to me especially the reviews. This part is not very long. There's a little bit of more grown up content don't forget this is rated teen.

(Casey's point of view)

[The Next Morning]

I got up and took my shower. I decided to wake Derek up. I couldn't believe the way Derek acted last night. "Der. Derek wake up it's time for school." I whispered in his ear. "Mmm Casey Baby you taste so good." Derek mumbled. What did he just say? It must be another girl named Casey. "Derek you need to get up now." I yelled this time. This is why it's stupid for someone to have a party on a school night. Seriously who has a party on a week night?

Derek's eyes popped open. He looked at me confused. "Hurry up Derek you're going to make me late for school." I yelled getting annoyed with him. Derek starred at me for a moment then shook his head and sighed. "Take a chill pill Spacey I'll be ready in no time." He snapped at me. I left his room as Derek headed to the bathroom. I finished getting ready and headed downstairs.

Derek came down just in time like always. He grabbed himself a poptart then he grabbed my juice and downed it. I gave him a look of disgust grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. After we got into the car he groaned loudly obviously in pain. "How's the hangover?" I asked nicely. He looked over at me shocked and answered. "It's okay I just have a little bit of a headache." I dug in my purse and found the pills. Then I took the bottle water out of my back pack. I too the wheel and handed Derek the pills and water. He took them and mumbled. "Thanks Case." I grinned shyly and nodded.

When we got to school Derek and I went our separate ways like always. I wasn't surprised to see Emily already waiting at my locker. We met there every day. I looked at her and noticed she looked upset. "What's wrong Emily?" I asked. Emily looked down but didn't answer. "What's going on?" I questioned. She looked even more upset. "Case I heard something and you aren't going to like it." She said. "What is it Em?" I asked trying to brace myself. "Max is telling everyone that you're a bad kisser." She answered pulling me into a hug.

I started to cry as Max approached us. "Casey can I talk to you?" Max asked. "No she can't." Emily answered pushing him a way from me. I stopped crying and said. "It's okay Em I'll talk to him." "Fine but you yell if you need me. I'll be waiting right here Case." She warned giving Max a dirty look. Max pulled me into a near by empty class room.

"Did you tell everyone I'm a bad kisser?" I asked just blurting it out. I just couldn't wait any longer. "I might have said something like that." He said quietly looking shocked that I had found out. I guess he didn't except me to know this quickly. "Why did you stay with me for two months if you thought this?" I asked. "Casey you wouldn't even let me really kiss you until we had been together a month." He answered. "Yeah well we've been really kissing as you called it for a month." I stated angrily. "I thought you could get better with practice." He said.

I started crying again. "But I haven't gotten any better have I?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I'm sorry Casey." Max said. "Whatever Max why don't you go find a girlfriend who knows how to kiss." I yelled. I stomped away seeing Derek, Sam, and Emily standing right outside the door. "I am really sorry Casey." Max mumbled. Derek pulled Max away. Sam followed them.

Derek was clearly mad. He was yelling at Max. Then Sam put his hands on Derek's shoulders trying to calm him down. Derek moved away from Sam and towards Max. He grabbed Max's shirt. "Leave her alone I don't want to see you near her." I heard Derek yelling at Max. Max nodded and ran as soon as Derek let go of him.

The bell rang so we all had to head to class. I had first period alone. I hated the fact that everyone was whispering about me. I some how made it through the class. As soon as class was over I went to speak with Paul. I told Paul what happened with Max. Paul suggested that Max was just looking for an excuse to break up with me. I had to know if I was a bad kisser. There was only one other person besides Max who would know. So I decided to go find Sam and ask him. I really hoped he would tell me Max lied and I wasn't really a bad kisser.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Kisser Part 3

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate the reviews as to the person you reviewed about my grammar issues I do spell check and try to read through it. I won't be going back at this time. I am working on three stories right now so I'm trying to just get out chapters as fast as I can. This part is really short. I will try to get part four out soon.

So please enjoy.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Casey's point of view)

I caught up with Sam right before lunch time. "Hey Sam." I said. "Hi Casey. Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned. "Sure I am I mean Max is a jerk, but you and Derek both seemed to already know that." I answered knowing Sam didn't like Max anymore than Derek did. Sam smiled a little and asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes actually there is something you can do." I answered. "Sure Case, anything you need." He said. "Am I a bad kisser?" I asked. I could tell he was shocked by the question and the fact I asked it. I waited but he didn't answer. "Well am I?" I questioned again. I waited and waited for him to answer. He wouldn't even look at me.

I looked at him finally catching his eye. I knew his answer was yes even if he didn't say it. I felt so embarrassed so I ran away from him. I heard Sam shouting my name but I just ran faster. As I ran I wasn't sure where to go. I didn't want lunch heck I didn't even want to be at school anymore. So for the first time ever I cut school. I knew I couldn't go back and ask Derek for a ride so I walked to a near by bus stop.

I was so happy when I finally made it home. The house was empty. I heard the phone start ringing but I couldn't answer it even if I wanted to since I wasn't suppose to be home. I wasn't hungry so I headed upstairs. I started thinking about the fact that I'm a bad kisser. The whole school knew. I fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

"Casey, Case wake up." I heard a voice yelling. I looked up to see Derek. He had the most serious expression I had ever saw from him. "Casey are you okay?" He asked me concerned. I felt even more embarrassed. I knew Sam had told Derek about my conversation with him. I looked at Derek feeling over whelmed and I started to cry. Derek sat down on the bed next to where I had been laying.

Derek sighed and then pulled me into his arms. I was shocked so I didn't really move. Derek just pulled me closer. "Case, Sam is my best friend but sometimes the guy is just plain stupid." Derek said rubbing my back as I hugged him tightly. I started crying this time even harder. Derek kept rubbing circles on my back. "Casey please calm down." Derek begged as I started to choke from crying so hard. I tried to calm down but I just couldn't. "I can prove they were both wrong." Derek said. I calmed down some and asked. "How can you do that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Kiss Part 4

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. There's only one more part after this one. I am actually basing this story off a good friend of mine. She and her step brother meet as teenagers and fell in love. Once again thank you. Oh and this is rated teen so don't forget that. I will try my very best to get part five out this weekend.

Cindy

(Casey's point of view)

Derek gulped and he looked really nervous. "How can you prove them wrong?" I asked. He looked shy I had never seen him look like that. He was even blushing. "We could kiss." He said softly. I kept looking at him. Was he being serious? He looked into my eyes. I realized he was serious. "What if they aren't wrong? What if I am a bad kisser?" I asked sadly. "You won't be Case." He answered still speaking in the soft voice. "What if I am though?" I asked again. Not one guy but two had pretty much said I was bad. Derek smirked a little and said. "Then I'll teach you how to not be bad." I blushed and said. "Okay."

I couldn't believe I was going to kiss Derek. Derek who is my Step Brother. Derek who's been my enemy. Derek who always hated me or did he? I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Derek. I had been around girls who had kiss Derek. They clearly had no complaints. I had to take a chance.

Derek waited patiently while I fought with myself. I finally took a deep breath and leaned in. I nervously pressed my lips to his. I felt this jolt. I had never felt that before. It was like electricity between the two of us. I felt Derek's tongue move against my lips. I opened my mouth a little. He tongue massaged mine. I started responding. It felt more amazing than I had ever imagined a kiss could feel.

We broke a part both panting. I smiled shyly. Derek grinned a little. Then he got a serious expression and said. "I know what the problem was." I felt like crying again. The kiss was obviously not magical for Derek like it was for me. I looked down not being able to look at him anymore. I bit my lip as Derek pulled my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Casey look at me." He commanded. I did as he asked. "The problem wasn't your kissing." He said. "Then what was the problem?" I asked in a whisper. "The problem was you weren't kissing the right guy." He answered. I was shocked. "Casey you're an amazing kisser. That was the best kiss I've ever had." Derek admitted. I blushed and tried to look away.

"Casey you're beautiful." Derek whispered pulling me close again. We started kissing again. We were in full make out mode in minutes. He put his hands under my shirt. I broke away nervously. "Casey hey baby what wrong?" He asked. I tried to get off the bed but he stopped me. "Casey?" He questioned. "Do you really like me or is this just another big joke?" I asked feeling like I could cry again. "No Casey I've liked you I have for a long time. I might even um you know." He mumbled blushing. I started remembering last night and what Derek had said and what had happened this morning when I woke him up. Was this real?


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Kisser

Part 5

Author's Note: This is the final part of this story. I will be doing another Life with Derek story very soon it's going to be much longer than this one so if you don't already author alert me if you're interested. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts.

Cindy

(Casey's point of view)

I captured Derek's lips again. As he broke away I said. "I like you too maybe even more than like." He smirked and then kissed me again. "I'm not ready for more than kissing." I warned him as we pulled away again. "Casey I know I come off like a jerk but Baby I wouldn't ever force you to do more than your ready for. Plus I'm actually a virgin too." Derek admitted.

I was shocked. Did Derek just say he's a virgin too? "Seriously?" I questioned. "Yes, I was waiting for the right girl." He said as he nodded towards me. "Me I'm the right girl?" I questioned him again. "Yes Case you are that's why I don't mind waiting I want us both to be ready." Derek answered seriously. We started making out again.

It wasn't long before we heard the door open. We both jumped off the bed. There stood both Edwin and Lizzie. They both had shocked expressions. They just stood there so I grabbed Derek's hand and headed downstairs. "I'm starving." Derek said as we walked into the kitchen together. "You're always hungry." I said with a quick kiss. "Well Princess I had to come rescue you today so I skipped lunch." Derek said. "I'm honored." I said giggling. "You should be." He said wrapping his arms around me. Derek went over to the answering machine while I made us sandwiches. The only message on the machine was from Derek asking me to pick up the phone. I looked at Derek curiously and asked. "Why didn't school call about us skipping class?" "Sam and Emily said they would cover for us I guess they did." Derek answered shrugging.

Mom and George came home at their regular time. I felt so weird with our whole family there. Now that I had kissed Derek it was all I wanted to do. I wanted to tell my Mom and George about Derek and I but I was afraid of their reaction. Dinner was quite I guess too quite. Mom and George questioned both Derek and I. I never thought we would be questioned for not fighting. Derek covered saying I had a bad day that Max and I broke up and he was just trying to give me a break. The look they gave looked like they weren't buying it.

When dinner was over Derek and I both hurried off to our rooms. After a quick kiss I went into my room alone. I really wanted to be with Derek but how would I explain to our parents if we got caught kissing. They could send Derek to live with Abby or me with Dad. I started to really worry when there was a knock at my door.

"Casey are you okay?" Mom questioned as she came in. "Yes Mom I'm better now." I said hoping she would just leave it alone. "And Derek is the reason you feel better." She guessed as I blushed. How did she know that? How did she know that Derek made me feel better? "So you and Max are done?" She questioned. "Yes." I answered simply. "And you like someone else." She guessed right again. I nodded and blushed again.

She starred at me for a few minutes and said. "Oh Casey honey this is a bad idea. Derek is your stepbrother." "Mom we really care about each other." I said hoping she would understand. "George and I can't forbid it but we don't approve of is." She said. I started to cry. Mom hugged me and sighed. "You can't help how to feel we won't split the two of you up but there will be rules." Mom said. Derek knocked on my door. Mom got up and answered it. "Did George talk with you?" Mom asked him.

Derek nodded and said. "We just want to me together." "I know Derek." She said. She turned back to me and said. "The rules are simple don't kiss in front of the other kids or us. No sex at all. Oh and you better not cut school again especially together." Mom said. How did she know we cut school? The school hadn't even called I swear she has special powers sometimes.

Mom left but said. "Please close and lock the door if you're going to make out. And if I hear any other noises neither of you will have doors." She turned around and left. Derek shut the door and locked it behind Mom. "That really wasn't as bad as I imagined." I said. Derek chuckled and said. "Me neither Case." Derek reached over and pulled me close kissing me. I wasn't sure what the future held but I knew in my heart that Derek would be standing right next to me no matter what happened.


End file.
